


idea for a story that I wanted to post somewhere

by Sad_Duck



Category: Original Work
Genre: insomnia sucks bro, its like 2 am and im tired, just me putting in random tags, why does Star Trek keep coming up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Duck/pseuds/Sad_Duck
Summary: Its like 2 am and I was very bored and I came up with a story idea that I wanted to post somewhere so yeah(you can use this if you want I guess?)





	idea for a story that I wanted to post somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I AM VERY TIRED :)

Three friends grow up in a small village, one day war comes to the village and the friends, eager for adventure, quickly try to join the war effort. It’s small, so with little hesitation, the leader takes in the kids and begins to train them. One day the opposing side of the war begins to threaten them, demanding surrender (they are way more powerful).

The kids begin to hesitate, knowing that they could get hurt and wondering if it's really worth it. The leader of the resistance convinces them not to back down. The other side starts their attack on the resistance, injuring one friend gravely in the process. The others are scared for their friend but now, really aren’t backing down. The other side has yet to realize that they are just children, only teenagers. 

The friend that was injured dies, and the others are extremely depressed and hold a funeral despite the war ( the leader of the resistance brushes off the death, saying that to win a war, sacrifices need to be made) the funeral is simple, but the friends sob and are the only ones there, but they don’t know that the enemy leader is spying on them and realizing that they are only kids.

It turns out the resistance is a sham, just a power grab from the resistance leader. The enemy leader tries to help them, saying that they can get them out of there, but the friends refuse, still thinking that the enemy leader is bad, especially because their friend was killed. They begin to drift over to the enemy’s side though after other evidence comes to light. The resistance leader drugs them and holds them, hostage, preventing them from leaving him “like everyone else did”. The enemy tries to rescue them but fails and they are killed. They hold a funeral for them, the opposing side having become fond of their pranks and childish laughter even within the war.

Cuts to a small (not a big role in the story) character on the opposing side’s team walking through a dark forest into a flower field, and into a cottage where the two friends live happily. The last scene is a drift over their friend that died, now a ghost, peering into the window of their house, looking proud of them, as tears drip down their face, wishing they could hug their friends one more time and apologize for being so bold and for not listening to them when they were told not to fight. (they were the narrator)

UNFINISHED EXCERPT:  
They screamed in anguish, watching and being able to do nothing while a piece of their small family exploded into bright light. The shrapnel pierced his heart and was killing him in seconds. Two screams had rung out as a final breath was drawn, one silent and one louder than the explosions that rocked the ground around them.

“no!”  
“george!”  
James ran and slid over to george to grab his hand.  
“nononono, george please no” he chanted over and over as the battlefield echoed around them.  
“did it work?’ a raspy cough came from george's lips as he gasped for air.  
“yes, yes it did but you can't die now, please george you can't leave me and martin alone ok?

**Author's Note:**

> This story might make no sense at all, but still, im gonna post it. :)


End file.
